


Time to Love

by scftsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adult Donghyuck, Adult Jeno, Based on a Red Velvet Song, Coming of Age, Domestic, Extremely mild sexual tension, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Jaemin nd Mark r there if u squint, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Song: Time to Love, ldr if u squint, they like makeout- kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftsun/pseuds/scftsun
Summary: I think I know we've fallen in love. Shall we start? We've waited for so long for this time to love.Based on the song Time to Love by Red Velvet, Donghyuck and Jeno know they're in love with one another but are too afraid to say it aloud. Seasons change and pass but their love for each other stand through the test of time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, jaemsung are there if u squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Time to Love

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo been a while since i last wrote! this was super fun to write bc it really helped me get back into writing again. massive thanks to mya! @glitterlele on twitter! this is inspired by her thread [nct dream as red velvet songs](https://twitter.com/glitterlele/status/1292225686854340609?s=20)!
> 
> i had lots of fun writing this and i hope u enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!

> **_아득하게 멀었던 일 그랬던 내 옆에 니가 서있어 / It used to feel so far away but now, you’re next to me_ **

Donghyuck's eyes open upon feeling Jeno shifting his position under him. The younger doesn't make it known that he woke from his sleep instead he stayed there, head on Jeno's shoulders keeping his eye on the horizon. It was a beautiful day. Your typical spring afternoon with the breeze softly blowing past, fields of dandelions and butterflies fluttering around with the birds chirping from afar. 

He feels Jeno's soft hands take him and play with each finger, delicately holding and squeezing them with so much care and dare Donghyuck to say- love. But that simply can't be, right? Jeno couldn't possibly love him, right? 

This, whatever they're doing here and now, this was temporary. A deal. A proposal that turned into something long-term. Whatever they had, it wasn't something that's meant for love or anything of the sort. It's simply physical with no strings attached. Something that wasn't meant to last but somehow stood still against the test of time. 

No, no. This simply cannot go on and Donghyuck had decided it for a long time, now. He told himself many times over and over again that whatever he and Jeno were, this had to stop. He knows it and he knows the other knows it as well. But what was stopping him from saying it aloud? What was preventing him to declare whatever this was, to be over? 

He knows this is unhealthy and not how a relationship should be. But that's the thing. This wasn't a relationship. This is simply a deal, an agreement. A common understanding that they simply would benefit from each others' warmth and touch, to be there for the other when they needed someone most. But it didn't feel like that. It hasn't felt like that in months now, which is why Donghyuck has been so scared. 

  
  


> **_착각일까 이상한데 너 오늘 왠지 떠는 것 같아 / Is it just me? This feels weird you look nervous today_ **

Jeno's heart skips a beat as he looks up and meets Donghyuck's sullen eyes. He couldn't explain it but he felt every emotion the latter felt, as if there was something tugging their hearts and connecting them together. Of course, he wouldn't tell Donghyuck this, not when he wasn't sure if the personified sunshine, himself, were feeling the same as he was. 

"Long day?" his low tone sends waves of comfort across the younger's chest. 

Donghyuck says nothing, dragging his feet forward he crashes against Jeno's still body. It was no surprise that Donghyuck would try to find comfort from the older. It was their thing.

When the world is against them, they shut the world out and find solace in one another, letting each other's emptiness be filled with warmth and care. Soft whispers and subtle touches, reaching and pulling, that has been the normal between Jeno and Donghyuck. No words were needed. Only touch and their mere presence were enough for one another. 

Jeno wraps his arms around Donghyuck, allowing the younger to take in the warmth his body had to offer, to offer serenity in the younger's chaotic world. He lets Donghyuck lean on him with all his burden and stress tipping and overfilling him. A shaky breath releases and Jeno offers a small pat. 

"You're okay, you're home," he whispers under his breath, not knowing whether he wished Donghyuck had heard it or not. 

He drowns in Donghyuck's honey chestnut hair, getting lost in the younger's sweet scent. Whirlwinds of dewdrops, lavender and deep wood come all at once yet sends warm tingles down Jeno's back. In Donghyuck, there's comfort. In Donghyuck, there's home. 

> **_마주 보긴 부끄러워 (확인하고 싶은데) 용기가 나질 않아 / I’m too shy to look at you (But I wanna check) I can’t muster up any courage_ **

The sun shines down and the door's bell jingles. Donghyuck crossed arms, leaning on the table, face buried in his own self, silently adoring the boy in front of him focused on his work. The wind outside soft whistles as Donghyuck watches Jeno's lashes carefully bats close and open. 

Days like these were rare. Simply sitting in a cafe, studying while everything around them buzzed in speed. As if everywhere they went, they were in their own bubble. Not a care for the world except the presence of the other. 

Donghyuck hums along with the faint melodic tune from the speakers. Tilting his head to the side for comfort he continues to watch the older as his eyes dart back and forth, proofreading a thesis paper. 

Times like these, Donghyuck would stop to think about how lucky he had been with meeting Jeno. His whole life, he had been blessed with getting everything he wanted, everything he wished for. But alas, when you're raised with receiving everything you've ever dreamt of, given with not a second thought and coddled your whole life, everything gets redundant. 

He did his best giving back to the world everything he ever got from the world. All the toys, books, food, money. He gave it back to society by volunteering, helping and reaching out to people. He made sure to give back every blessing he received. Of course, he didn't fall short when it came to his parents, he gave back everything and even doubled it. 

At a young age, Donghyuck had been successful. All he touches were set to be a success and to bring wonders. For the longest time, he was happy, at least he believed he was. 

That is until he met Jeno. 

Jeno was almost the exact copy of him, well-off, warm, gentle, caring. Every compliment or adjective Donghyuck had been told about himself, he saw it in Jeno. And maybe that was the catalyst to everything. He was so similar to the older yet so different deep down. 

Where Donghyuck was extroverted and goes out of his way to make everyone around him smile by bright smiles and witty jokes, Jeno was the opposite. With careful eyes and hushed words, Jeno brings the same joy to others as Donghyuck does. They were like the sun and the moon. Completely opposite yet extremely similar. 

Jeno sighs, shutting his eyes close, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Donghyuck exhales low and unconsciously squeaks causing Jeno to chuckle in his gravelly low tone. 

Opening his eyes and putting on his glasses once more, he smirks at the younger, "enjoying the view are we?" 

Completely taken aback, Donghyuck's lips fold into his mouth out of embarrassment before he hides his eyes under his arms. Jeno once again laughs, reddening Donghyuck's ears into a deep scarlet hue. 

Donghyuck's eyes only see the darkness before shutting his eyes and quietly cursing himself under his breath, without realising that the other boy had leaned over the table. As Donghyuck continues to repeat curses under his arms, Jeno plans a small kiss on the younger's head, completely pushing him into overdrive.

A giggle can be heard from across Donghyuck. He absolutely hates it when Jeno uses his own weakness against him, but then again, he can't help but adore the older even more whenever he would do such things. 

> **_반짝이는 불빛처럼 너의 눈 속에 내가 반짝거려 / Like the shining lights I shine in your eyes_ **

To Jeno, there's no one like Lee Donghyuck. 

Even his friends would tell him the same. Jaemin's constant comments of Donghyuck being amazing and wonderful and a perfect match for Jeno really comforts the latter. 

To Jeno, Donghyuck as a person quite literally the personification of the sun. Not only because of his bright disposition and the warmth he offers but because of his non-stop burning passion in every single thing he does. Donghyuck's actions are always fueled with purpose, reason. Like the sun, Donghyuck is always at the centre of everyone's attention. 

At one point Jeno had believed that this was simply Donghyuck's world and he simply allows people to live in it. As if everyone and everything revolved around the young bright-eyed boy. 

From his work ethic to the way he presented himself, Lee Donghyuck had this commanding presence like no other. It wasn't bad nor was it scary. It was simply the way things were. Jeno couldn't help but think, he really lucked out with having the sun, personified, next to him for all his days. 

Like now, as Donghyuck work in the dark, with the laptop screen being the only source of light in this oddly cool summer's evening, Jeno can't help but adore the younger. Shining brightly even behind the scenes, always putting his heart and soul in everything he creates, Lee Donghyuck was a force to be reckoned with. 

Jeno approaches the younger, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck, letting it loosely hang as he rests his chin on the boy's head, "when are you coming to bed?" Jeno whispers. 

Without tearing his eyes away from the screen, Donghyuck continues to scan through the documents, analysing every word for error, "soon," he bites his teeth down and his jaw locks. Jeno knows too well there's no distracting Donghyuck once he's entered 'the zone', so he stays. He stays humming, softly swinging him and the younger side to side as the crickets sing out the window. 

"Please read a book or something before you sleep, let it rest from staring at the screen too much," Jeno mumbles, his words seem to enter Donghyuck's ear and exit on the other side as he shows no sign of acknowledgement of Jeno's presence. 

He knows its nothing personal and it's simply the way things are but sometimes Jeno can't help but wish for more. More of Donghyuck's attention, more of Donghyuck's touch and more of his love. But love, love is out of the question. There's no room for love in this- whatever they have. 

So, Jeno unclasps his arms from the younger's neck and his eyes dart low, he tries not to show it but he keeps wanting more. In the last minute, before his arms could rest to his side, Donghyuck reaches for his hand and plants a kiss. 

Stunned, Jeno can't help but stare down at the younger. To even more of his surprise, Donghyuck tears his eyes from the screen and stares into his eyes. Much like everything about the younger, Donghyuck's eyes burned with passion. 

As if his umber eyes were filled with embers flying and flames dancing. To other's Donghyuck's stare may be harsh and unforgiving like there's an undying fury that is yet to be tamed but to Jeno, Donghyuck's eyes remind him of a fireplace. Warm, inviting and brings comfort, much like his personality. 

"Thank you, I'll follow you in a sec," Donghyuck's words came out slowly, filled with assurance with a lace of… tenderness. 

Jeno's lips rise into a smile, even reaching up to his eyes as they form tiny crescents, "I'll wait for you then," he replies, squeezing Donghyuck's hand gently before letting go, his touch lingering.

> **_난 알 것 같아 사랑에 빠진 두 사람 / I think I know we’ve fallen in love_ **

Donghyuck lips caught Jeno's and their world suddenly became brighter. The sun and the moon met for an eclipse and while the rest of the world became hidden under the moon's covering the sun, their own world was illuminated. 

Their worlds had collided and everything else ceased to exist. In their room, no one could hurt them, in their room they were completed with one another. 

Jeno lifts Donghyuck up and sits him on his lap, their lips part and he stares at the younger's eyes, "you know, I really do think you're special Donghyuck," he mumbles in a hushed tone that reverberates through Donghyuck's bones, sending chills of bliss. 

A warm scarlet hue paints across Donghyuck's face as he buries his face down onto Jeno's shoulder, "what?" the older chuckles tugging on Donghyuck's wrist.

"You're embarrassing me," he whines hitting Jeno's chest lightly causing the latter to laugh, "baby, I'm only saying the truth, you're amazing and your work deserves to be acknowledged by the whole world," 

Under the dim lights, Jeno's eyes are hooded and his stare becomes intoxicating somehow his smile breaks the serious and intense atmosphere. Donghyuck plants a peck on Jeno's right cheek before pecking his left cheek, then peppering his whole face with butterfly kisses, spreading warmth across the older's chest. 

Jeno catches Donghyuck's wrist mid-air causing him to stop mid-kiss. Donghyuck stares at Jeno in confusion before realising what he was doing, as he leans in catching Donghyuck's lips with his own. 

Between the two of them, only bliss and warmth were welcomed. Jeno's arms travel around Donghyuck's body, holding and embracing every inch of him before reaching up to Donghyuck's chin, lifting it higher as their kiss deepened. Jeno smiles through their kiss. 

They don't exchange words but instead express their feelings through their touch. No words were needed to understand the elephant in the room, that they both knew what they felt for one another despite being terrified of verbalising it. 

  
  


> **_이건 말도 안 돼 (매번 설레게 해) 니가 손잡는데 (얼굴 빨개져 왜) / This is unbelievable (you give me butterflies every time) you’re holding my hand (why is my face getting red)_ **

Donghyuck traces the veins of Jeno's hand, letting his fingers travel up Jeno's arms. 

"Are you bored?" Jeno's morning voice surprises Donghyuck, "oh, uh, um… Good morning," the younger mutters. 

Jeno smiles and plants a kiss on Donghyuck's forehead, he reaches for Donghyuck's hand and intertwines it with his own before planting a kiss on the younger's knuckles. 

"So, my prince, what are your plans for today?" Jeno sits up. Donghyuck's eyes dart around the room trying to think of his plans for the day, "hmm, I think I'm meeting up with Mark later for lunch then I have a meeting with the board," Donghyuck pouts, "hopefully my proposal goes through," 

Jeno checks the time before reaching down on the floor to pick up a shirt, "what about you?" Donghyuck's voice melts in Jeno's ears. The latter turns around and smiles, "working at home today," The younger 'ah's' and nods and slides off the bed.

"Up! So I can make the bed!" He pats the blanket near where Jeno sits. Jeno stares at him like a lost puppy, "but what if I want to stay?" he whines in a child-like voice causing Donghyuck to groan.

"Get up you big baby!" Irritation had begun to lace Donghyuck's voice. Jeno smiles innocently as he lies back down to where Donghyuck had patted, "maybe give me an incentive first," he smiles up to the sun-kissed boy. 

Fed up, Donghyuck rolls his eyes, "what do you want your majesty?" he teases with a bow. Jeno giggles and reaches for Donghyuck's hands, playing with his fingers he mumbles something the younger couldn't quite get. 

"Speak up, prince charming, I can't hear you," he grumbles, Jeno's pupils constrict as he avoids eye contact from the younger. "I said- "What? I can't hear you," Donghyuck cuts him off. 

Jeno takes a deep breath before answering once more in a much louder tone that almost sounds like a yell, "I said… I'll get up if you give me a kiss," the older says in one big breath. 

Speechless, Donghyuck stares blankly at Jeno who now is hiding his face under the blanket. A minute passes before Donghyuck could properly process what Jeno had just asked of him. After realising, his laugh fills the room. 

Holding his stomach for support as joy and hysteria mewls out of his mouth, wiping a tear from laughing too much, Donghyuck sighs pulling the blanket out of Jeno's face. 

"You should have just asked, you big baby," he laughs before peppering the older's face with multiple butterfly kisses and finally, cupping Jeno's face as he kisses him square on the lips. 

"There," he says smugly, "now get up," he remarks walking away before Jeno could see his embarrassingly beet-red face. Unbeknownst to him that Jeno had a matching shade, covering his face, from the shock and embarrassment. 

  
  


> **_눈 감으면 사라질까 단 일초도 아쉬워 난 이대로 있어 줘 / What if you disappear if I close my eyes? Each second is precious, just stay like this_ **

  
  


Autumn came abruptly and with a huge shock, under the Lees' accommodation. Donghyuck's proposal was accepted and would be pushed through, it was great news. Until they were told that Donghyuck would need to travel to the other side of the world for it. 

The two had multiple conversations. They discussed the logistics of this news, carefully thinking through everything. They considered everything from Donghyuck's accommodation in Australia, how long it would be, what he'll bring and so on. 

However, just like every other time they would receive news that would greatly affect one of them, they skirt around a certain topic- them. What they were, what their future would hold, whether they would be continuing whatever they were. 

It breaks both of their hearts being unable to talk about something that means so much. At this point, was there a reasonable explanation as to why they refuse to discuss the issue at hand like the mature adults they are?

Jeno wraps his arms around himself, comforting his own mind, holding on so tight so he wouldn't have to do it to Donghyuck. He refuses to coddle the childish mindset that's trying to convince him that he needs the younger by his side to be at least sane. 

The sky was overcast and a chilly wind enters their apartment as they sit in silence. Both men thinking of the same thing yet rejects the idea out of their mind. 

Donghyuck clears his throat and moves to Jeno's side, "wanna watch something?" Jeno's eyes dart around, his face blanks contrasting the hurricane of thoughts flying around his mind. 

"Sure," he quietly replies. Donghyuck swallows nothing and turns on the television he absentmindedly picks a film and immediately gets up to go to the toilet. On the way back he hears a familiar tune play and he mentally curses himself upon realising what he had chosen.

Jeno bites hard on his bottom lips and chooses to succumb to his weakness. He looks up and offers his side to Donghyuck, opening his right arm ready for the younger to snuggle in. The latter smiles meekly and sinks into Jeno's embrace. 

Of all the films he could have chosen, it just had to be La La Land. He sighs quietly watching the musical number begin. 

In Donghyuck's eyes the reflection of the colours from the screen dance around. In Jeno's eyes, fear and confusion become evident. For all he knew, this could be the last time he gets to hold Donghyuck oh so close to him before everything changes. 

  
  


> **_흰 눈이 내려 / White snow is falling_ **

  
  


It had been two years since the two men talked to one another. Throughout those two months, they would occasionally find the other's face on their social media timeline. Casual small updates on their lives would come up in forms of tweets and images. 

In those two years, the two had grown as individuals. Jeno learnt how to speak his mind in social settings and Donghyuck learnt how to stand his ground when it came to defending those he holds close to his heart. 

Even their friends would note the subtle changes in the way they spoke and the way they presented themselves to the world. Something shifted and both men, despite being on the other side of the world, thought of the same thing. 

_ Did I rely on him so much that I shut out a whole world filled with possibilities? _

Neither regretted any memories or events that happened yet both couldn't help but realise how much they needed to be apart to grow. 

Seasons past and time changed, life moves forward not waiting for anyone. 

  
  


> **_(약속한 것만 같이) / (like a promise)_ **

  
  


Life and time are weird like that. It never stops moving forward. It keeps building and changing. Just when you least expect it, something comes your way to surprise you for the better or worse. 

Jeno sits there in the same cafe where he would always go to with Donghyuck. In the same spot next to the window a few tables away from the door. 

Even though Donghyuck had left and gone. A piece of him lives on in Jeno's heart. Deep down, the older clings onto a promise they made before the younger left. 

_ Donghyuck eyes glued to their bedroom ceiling, staring at the emptiness, he murmurs, "promise me that one day, when I return-" _

_ "what if you don't return?" Jeno cuts him off.  _

_ The younger ignores Jeno's comment, "when I return," he insists, "promise me that we'll try again. That we'll sit down and catch up," Donghyuck's voice is mellow and hushed, he turns his head to face Jeno was beginning to tear up.  _

_ "and be brave enough to finally talk about everything," he finishes.  _

_ The two laid there, no words spoken after that. Donghyuck stares up at the ceiling as hot tears softly roll down his temples as he listened to Jeno's soft sobs _ . 

  
  


> **_내 맘엔 니가 내려와 (니가 가득하게 쌓여) / you fall in my heart (you build up in my heart)_ **

  
  


The cafe door's bell chimes as a customer enter. Frosty air seeps in sending chills down some of the people chatting at their tables near the door. 

Jeno had gone numb to the noise the cafe creates at busy times like these. The chatters around him, the clinking plates, the soft music playing through the speakers, all of these had become background noise that Jeno had learned to ignore. 

Somehow the busy speed of cafes gave him comfort. Maybe it was because Donghyuck used to force him to go to this cafe back when they were still bright-eyed university students. Maybe it was because Jeno grew up in the city and had not left ever since. Either way, the fast pace of life was his normal. 

Eyes plastered on the papers before him, Jeno twirls the red pen around his fingers. This was part of his routine, every other week, Jeno would go to this cafe to do his work. May it be correcting his students' papers, drafting up their quizzes or proofreading some drafts by graduating students. 

Too absorbed in the paper he's reading, Jeno's peripheral senses don't pick up on the fact that the chair across him was suddenly occupied by a person. 

Murmuring under his breath, Jeno's brows furrow upon reading a grammatical error in the paper. He clicks his tongue as he underlines the sentence before continuing to read on. 

Time passes, people came and went. Eventually, as the clock turned to six, Jeno shut his eyes and stretched his whole body. He sighed as he let go of all the tension that built up in the past three hours of working and as soon as he opened his eyes a pleasant surprise was found. 

"someone's hardworking," a familiar voice teases and joy filled every inch of Jeno's body as he sprang up to hug the person. 

Jeno's arms tightly enveloped the man before him, "Hyuckie!" he exclaimed. A hearty laugh rolled out of the younger's mouth as he hugged back. 

"Hey, Jen," he says ever so fondly, "it's good to see you,"

> **_Oh baby 난 알 것 같아 (난 이제야 알 것 같아 니 맘) 사랑에 빠진 두 사람 (같은 꿈을 꿨나 봐 Baby) / Oh baby I think I love (now I think I know your heart) we’ve fallen in love (we had the same dream baby)_ **

"Yeah! And I'm pretty sure after that Jaemin tripped over Jisung's bag, of course knowing Jisung, he started going off swearing," Jeno pauses to take a sip of his coffee just as Donghyuck softly chuckles. 

"So, how long did they realise they had mutual friends?" Donghyuck's eyes glance up to Jeno's, encouraging him to continue talking, "So after that incident, they started seeing each other more and more and eventually Jaemin annoyed Jisung enough that he begrudgingly agreed. It took them eight months," Jeno laughs.

"Imagine that! Eight whole months before they realised they had mutual friends!" Donghyuck smiles endearingly, "Let me guess, it was someone's birthday," Jeno wheezed so hard from laughing that he hit his leg up on the bottom of the table. 

Donghyuck laughs harder from witnessing Jeno's clumsiness. There was this lovely domestic aura surrounding them that neither had a clue of. The two of them shared a smile, soft gazes and easy smiles, their hearts fluttered in synchronisation. 

The hubbub around them filled the silence that suddenly fell between the two of them. Jeno traces the rim of his mug with his thumb, silently mulling over the questions, the things he wanted to say, the explanations he wanted to hear. 

He wanted to refill the days he spent without Donghyuck. Compensate everything they missed out on in the last two years. He nibs on the inside of his lip, while his eyes avert to the side. 

"Do you," Donghyuck mumbles, "do you want to talk about," his eyes glossed as he met Jeno's, "about the thing?" 

At that moment Jeno's heart dropped to his stomach. He wanted to scream yes there and then but he had to compose himself. Instead, he takes the mug in both of his hands and blew on his coffee, taking a sip before they lay everything on the table. 

Donghyuck wastes no time and immediately asks Jeno, "what were we?" His eyes filled with desperation. For what? For an answer? For the truth? For Jeno's thoughts? 

A few minutes pass before Jeno could answer, "we were," he looks down at his mug and swallows nothing, "we were something," he doesn't want to look at Donghyuck, afraid of what his reaction would be. Was he satisfied with Jeno's answer? Did he want more explanation?

"something," he hears Donghyuck mumble under his breath, "right," he hears once more before finally looking up only to find the younger, looking down at his own mug. 

Silence once again fills between them. Uneven breathing is the only things exchanged as they take turns sighing deeply and taking deep breaths. Taking sips of their coffee, the two men think of words to say, rehearsing everything in their minds and silently wishing they have the courage to say it aloud. 

Out of nowhere, Donghyuck sucks his breath in and blurts out, "do you want to try it again?" Eyes shut, unready for whatever Jeno's response would be. His heartbeat pounds faster than it has ever beaten as far as he remembers. 

The ball is in the air. 

Jeno keeps a blank face. Donghyuck holds his breath. 

The ball lingers. 

"No," Jeno's voice suddenly sounded like it was just the two of them in the cafe. His voice was stern, cold and harsh and part of Donghyuck breaks realising what was just said. 

Jeno didn't want 'something' and Donghyuck hears static. 

The ball drops.

"No, I don't want to try it again," Jeno's voice shakes, unlike earlier, a part of him is unsure, scared, even, but why?

He kicks.

Donghyuck looks up ready to mumble 'I understand', but Jeno takes his hand and his eyes overflow with sincerity and fondness.

"Because I want us to be real, not just 'something'. I want us," he says hushed and with so much love, "I want us to be together. Not just for a pass time but for a long time," Jeno smiles, eyes filled with so much happiness. 

Right then and there, in the same spot where they had always sat on. Where Donghyuck used to ponder on the idea of him and Jeno being real. In the very same spot, they had bid each other goodbye two years ago. There, Donghyuck sits, hands on his face, crying with his heart blooming more and more for his love for Jeno.

He scores.

> **_다 꿈만 같아 기다린 첫눈 같은 (선물 같은) 지금 우리 Time to love (To love) / It feels like a dream, like the long-awaited first snow (Like a gift) Right now, it’s time to love_ **

Donghyuck wakes up to the sun peeking through the window. White covers and the sun's haze. Warmth bleeds through and he stretches to the side, quietly groaning with relief. He exhales through his nose as vie his eyes open. 

A sleepy lazy grin makes its way on his face as he sees Jeno sleeping. Jeno's arm gently laid over Donghyuck's hips. Pure bliss runs a chill down Donghyuck's spine as he silently watches his lover sleep beside him.

He stares at Jeno's long lashes, how beautiful they are. He reaches up to the older's cheek, thumbing it, gently caressing ever so fondly. Donghyuck reaches over and plants a small kiss on Jeno's mole just under his eye. That most likely woke the latter up, as he inhales sharply and his grip on Donghyuck's hips tighten, pulling the younger closer. 

"Good morning my prince," Jeno's voice husked from being asleep for so long. 

Donghyuck's heart flutters and he immediately covers his face with the blanket. He hears Jeno chuckle in that low tone of his as he pulled down the blanket away from Donghyuck's face. 

"You think you can get away with kissing me thinking I won't kiss you back?" the older teases. Donghyuck's face turns crimson as he buries his face onto Jeno's chest. 

Jeno only laughs as he wraps his arms around Donghyuck before rolling both their bodies around the bed. Giggles spill all over the room as the sun beams down, warming their hearts even more. 

Sometimes people come in our lives without us knowing how much they'll impact us. People come and go. Lessons are taught and life goes on. Somethings or people are meant to be held onto. Some are meant to be let go. But it will be up to us whether we choose to go after whatever or whoever it is that makes us happy.

That was the problem with the two of them, other than the fact that they lacked transparent communication, they relied on one another to complete this void in them. But it was wrong. 

We don't need people to complete us. We need people to complement us. 

As Donghyuck peers up, gazing at Jeno with eyes filled with so much endearment and devotion, he smiles. For the first time in a long time, there was nothing holding the two back. No secret wish, no unresolved feelings. 

Jeno plants a tender kiss on Donghyuck's lips, at that moment, they knew. 

It was their time to give in, listen in and allow themselves to truly feel and bask in the presence of one another. It was their time to love. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey! i hope u enjoyed that! hehe drop me ur thoughts in the comments or leave me something in my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/90sjaem)
> 
> hope ur safe nd having a nice day/afternoon/evening wherever u may be whenever u read this!
> 
> much love,  
> star 💫


End file.
